swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Privateer Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide You are a veteran of privateering and have learned the secrets of fighting aboard Starships. Armored Spacer You can use Armored Spacesuits as if you had the Armor Proficiency (Heavy) Feat. Attract Privateer You attract a loyal Privateer Lieutenant. The Lieutenant is a Nonheroic character who has a Class Level equal to three-quarters of your Character Level, rounded down. You can select this Talent multiple times. Each time you do so, you gain another Privateer. Each Privateer who accompanies you on an adventure is entitled to an equal share of the total Experience Points earned for the adventure. For example, a Privateer who accompanies a party of five heroes on an adventure receives one-sixth of the XP that the group earns. Blaster and Blade I Prerequisites: Dual Weapon Mastery I, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols) When you make a single attack with an Advanced Melee Weapon as a Standard Action, you can immediately make an attack with a Pistol as a Free Action, provided you have both the Advanced Melee Weapon and the Pistol in your hands when the melee attack is made. You apply the normal penalties for fighting with two weapons to both of these attacks. Blaster and Blade II Prerequisites: Blaster and Blade I, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols) When you are wielding both an Advanced Melee Weapon and a Pistol, you treat the Advanced Melee Weapon as though you were wielding it two-handed (Including doubling your Strength bonus on damage rolls). Blaster and Blade III Prerequisites: Blaster and Blade I, Blaster and Blade II, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols) When you are wielding both an Advanced Melee Weapon and a Pistol, you can make a Full Attack as a Standard Action instead of a Full-Round Action, provided you attack with both weapons. Boarder You are skilled at boarding hostile vessels. You ignore Cover (But not Improved Cover) with your Character Scale ranged attacks while aboard a Starship or Space Station. Ion Mastery You know the typical weaknesses of Vehicles and Droids, and you know how to preserve such targets for capture rather than destroying them. When attacking with Ion weapons, you gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and deal +1 die of Ion damage. Multiattack Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons) Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of Advanced Melee Weapon as a Full-Round Action (See Full Attack), you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2. You can take this Talent multiple times; each time you take this Talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by an additional 2. Preserving Shot When you deal damage with a Vehicle Weapon that is equal to or greater than both the target Vehicle's current Hit Points and the target Vehicle's Damage Threshold (That is, when you would deal enough damage to destroy the target Vehicle), you can choose to use this Talent. Instead of dealing full damage, you instead deal half damage to your target and move it -1 step along the Condition Track. In addition, you disable the ship's sublight engines and hyperdrive. The ship cannot move or make a jump to lightspeed until it receives Repairs. Category:Talent Trees Category:Master Privateer Talent Trees